


Blending

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: The Sansa and Roose are both single parents AU that no one asked for but I just had to write cause I thought on it too long.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to TheRedWulf for being awesome and helping me brainstorm a lot of the initial ideas for this fic!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a pic set to chapter 1

Roose Bolton paused at the steering wheel to his car as they stopped in the school parking lot.He heaved a sigh as he looked over to Domeric sitting in his booster seat in the back and he smiled at his son. “We can do this, Dom.”

Domeric looked over at Roose.“I’m excited, dad.”Dom unbuckled his seatbelt as Roose got out of the car and opened up the back car door.He reached down to hold Dom’s hand as they walked in to the school ice cream social.

They went over to the section where the first grade families were and a little girl with a head full of light red curls came up.“Hi, I’m Aurora!” 

“I’m Domeric.This is my dad, Roose.”Dom said gesturing upto his dad.

“Nice to meet you both.We can go get my mom and get some ice cream.”She said as they followed her though the small crowd.“Mom.” She said leading them up to a tall, beautiful, red head. 

“Ror, you know better than to run off.”She said somewhat sternly. 

“But mom, I have a new friend now.”Aurora said gesturing to Dom and Roose. 

“Hi, I’m Sansa Stark.I see you’ve met my daughter, Aurora.”She said extending her hand to Roose. 

“Roose Bolton.”He said shaking her hand firmly.“This is my son, Domeric.”Sansa squatted down and knelt to shake Dom’s hand. 

“Hi, Domeric.Its nice to meet you both.”They all went over to the tables with the various ice cream flavors.Dom and Aurora chatted while eating their ice creams at one of the picnic tables.Sansa and Roose sat across from each other, slowly eating at their ice cream. 

“Have you lived here long, Sansa?We only just moved here a month ago.”Roose asked her.

“Yeah, I’ve lived here for about the last 7 years, but grew up near-by in Winterfell.I have the flower shop in downtown called Lady’s Garden.”Sansa said smiling.“What brings you to Wintertown?”

“I wanted to get a change of scenery for Dom and I.We moved from White Harbor.I wanted to give Dom a smaller place to grow up since White Harbor was a bit big.”Roose told her.

“I can understand that.Well, if you need any recommendations for anything, let me know.If I don’t know then I’ll know who to ask.”She said smiling. 

“Thanks.That’s much appreciated.” Roose thanked her. 

“Got your phone handy?I can add my number to your contacts.”Sansa asked feeling extremely bold. 

“Here.”Roose said as he unlocked his phone and opened a new contact.Sansa entered her information and sent herself a text as she pulled her phone out.She saved his contact information to her phone.They quieted as she heard Aurora tell Dom. 

“It’s just mom and me.My daddy died before I was born.”Aurora said quietly.

“Us too.”Dom responded.“My mom died when I was a baby.” 

Sansa looked at Roose a little sadly as he reflected the look to her. 

“It is what it is.”Sansa said softly so that only Roose could hear. “What do you do, Roose?”Sansa said changing the subject.

“I’m a writer.”He said proudly. 

“Like books or journalism?”Sansa asked interestedly. 

“Mysteries.”He said mysteriously, smirking a little at being unhelpful.

“Is your nom de plume something I may have heard of?”She asked with a responding smirk.He leaned in and whispered directly in her ear.

“Rogar Dreadfort.Have you heard of me?”He whispered unable to help how low and deep his voice got talking with her.She blushed a little in a way that Roose thought was enticing and beautiful. She leaned in to his ear. 

“Yes I have.”She smiled at him.

“Mom, we need to go meet Mr. Luwin and some of the other classmates.”Aurora said tugging at Sansa’s arm, breaking her eyes from Roose.

“That’s right, sweetie.”She said with a kiss to Aurora’s head. 

“Maybe we can all meet up for dinner or something sometime?”Roose asked trying to keep the question neutral.It would not do to have the long-dead hope that was reigniting from the depths of his soul be seen by anyone.For five years, Dom had been the only thing that had been loved by him.His parents were long dead and he really didn’t have any friends.He hadn’t felt anything for anyone other than Dom since Bethany had died. 

“I think that would be good.What do you say Aurora, maybe Friday night?”Sansa asked as she smiled warmly at her daughter.Aurora’s face lit up brightly in a way that had to be all Sansa. 

“Yes, mom.Can we?”Aurora asked.“Maybe we can take them over to Papa Marino’s?”

“That’s an excellent idea, Ror.”She agreed, smiling at Aurora before turning to Roose.“Pizza good?” 

Dom smiled brightly up at Roose.“Can we dad?” 

“Of course.”He ruffled Dom’s hair.“We can figure out a specific time later this week since I need to look at our calendar.”

“So do I. Can I text you later to finalize those plans?” Sansa asked.

“Of course.I look forward to hearing from you.”Roose said smiling. 

They each mingled around with other families and each went up to meet old Mr. Luwin who would be Aurora’s and Domeric’s teacher.

Once they finished, Sansa and Aurora waved to Roose and Dom on their way back out to the parking lot before they got to Sansa’s car.Aurora buckled herself in and Sansa started the car.She sat there a moment to think.She had never been so bold before and to another parent! They drove back home to their large apartment above the flower shop, stopping in to the shop first.Poderick smiled when they walked in.

“How was the ice cream social?” He asked.

“It was good.I think I’m going to have a good year Pod.”Aurora said smiling. 

“Everything going good?”Sansa asked. 

“I got the orders for the sept and the funeral homes together.I can take those over tomorrow when they’ll need them.”Pod told her. 

“Sounds perfect.Ror, let’s head upstairs.”Sansa told her as they went to head to their stairs.

“Bye, Pod!” Aurora said.

“Good night Pod.See you tomorrow.”Sansa told him with a small smile.

“Bye Sansa and Aurora!”Poderick said as they left. _Bless Poderick._ Sansa thought as she and Aurora made the trek up the stairs to their home.She loved Poderick like a little brother and loved that he treated Aurora like a little sister.Aurora ran in, grabbed a small water cup with a lid, grabbed her book off the table and settled into the plush window seat.The window seat was Aurora’s favorite spot in the apartment. 

As she dove into her book, Sansa had a little freak out in her room.Gods, she had been flirting with Roose.Roose.Damn.It had been a long time since any man had made her feel something. Yeah, right now that something was a little, ok a lot, of lust.His face and how he looked, but damn, the worst best feature had to have been that voice.That voice could probably do more things to her than she wanted to admit to herself.She could feel some wetness building inside her that hadn’t happened in a while not of her own hand.She took her phone out and texted Roose asking if 6:30pm would be ok to meet up on Friday since she had to close the shop.She went to go and make dinner for them, hoping he’d text back soon.

Roose and Domeric had left the school and went back to their house.Dom got his sketchbook out, turned on one of the nature documentaries he liked and started sketching some animals, pausing the show as needed. Roose went over to his room and took a few moments to think by himself.He hadn’t felt like he had connected to someone so quickly almost ever.Bethany had been the only other person to make him feel like making an effort to get to know them. He stopped to admit to himself that Sansa was gorgeous.He would have to have been blind not to see that she was stunning with her figure and her smile and Gods how she had blushed a little at that one point!He wanted to see how deep and far that blush could go because of him. Gods, what a woman. His phone dinged and he checked it, seeing it was from Sansa asking if 6:30pm on Friday would be ok. He texted back and said that’d be fine and he and Dom looked forward to seeing her and Aurora.

From miles apart, both Roose and Sansa let themselves hope for a brighter future. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback everyone!!!!! 
> 
> ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!!! Feedback is amazing and really gets those inspiration juices flowing and marinading!

Sansa woke up and laid there for a moment.She had to get her head back on straight with Roose. She had Aurora to think of!She’d gone over the last six years without any romantic relationships, no need to start now, no matter how much she really, _really_ , wanted to see if Roose could maybe make her come just from talking dirty to her.Maybe he’d fuck her really hard with abandon.Maybe he’d take his amazingly talent tongue and hands and bring her up and over with them? _Sansa.Get your shit together and stop thinking with your pussy_.She told herself. _Have some gods-damn self control!_ She sighed and shook her head before throwing off her bedding and going to shower and get dressed.Sansa got Aurora ready for school and dropped her off at her classroom before heading over to the shop.

Roose woke up after dreaming of red hair and laughter.He didn’t want to wake up from the dream.His alarm went off again so he had to.He woke up and felt different. _Damn subconscious_.He thought as he looked under the blanket and saw his dick completely hard.He tried valiantly to get it to go away, but nothing was bringing it down.He was so out of practice with this situation.He couldn’t remember when the last time he’d even had a morning erection.He got up and went to take a shower.As he tried to deal with his dick, his thoughts drifted to Sansa and how she’d blushed the previous day.He imagined her blushing and her lips around his dick and he was coming hard against the shower wall. 

Once he’d recovered, he felt shame rise.He’d only just met her the previous day.He didn’t know her hardly at all.He was definitely in lust with Sansa, but he couldn’t jeopardize Dom’s friendship with Aurora.His boy had talked about his new friend a lot last night and how excited he was to start class today with her and meet up with her and her mom on Friday for pizza.“Fuck my life.”He exhaled out, rubbing his hands over his face.He dressed for the day and made sure that Dom was ready to go.He dropped Dom off at his classroom and saw Aurora there already but no Sansa, which somewhat relieved him since he doubted he’d be able to hold it together around her for the moment.He drove the long way home driving past Sansa’s flower shop and admiring the way the building looked both classy and a little cute.

He got ready to start writing when he got home and set an alarm for a bit before he needed to leave to pick up Dom.He got into a rhythm of writing and lost himself to the world he built with the paragraphs and pages.He came to a stop several hours later and then made himself some lunch.He went back to school to pick up Dom and saw Sansa there too. They talked briefly even if it was a little more awkward this time than yesterday had been.Neither of them noticed their subtle mannerisms towards the other like Dom and Aurora did as they watched their parents interact.

Aurora’s first week of school wasn’t too bad.She and Domeric sat next to each other and got along very well. They both had noticed that each of their parents got kinda distracted when they interacted together.They subtlety asked their parent about the other one. Each seemed kinda interested in the other. Dom and Aurora decided that maybe if their parents got together then they could go from being just friends and they could maybe become siblings! What could be better than a friend that was always at home?They both decided to see how Friday night went and then go from there.

On Friday, Sansa picked up Aurora from school and they went back to the flower shop.Aurora got some snacks from the refrigerator and some water and did the little homework she had.Sansa helped the customers that came in.A few of the regular customers said hi to Aurora.Sansa got a few orders ready for the next day and finished most of the closing things early. She closed and locked up about 5 minutes early and was able to finish the rest of her closing things in about 10 minutes.They dropped Aurora’s book bag off upstairs and made sure that both the shop and the apartment were locked.They drove over to Papa Marino’s Pizza and met Roose and Domeric at the entrance.

She hadn’t been able to resist putting on one of her nicer pairs of dark jeans, a flowery flowy top and some comfortable black flats.She had braided her long hair into a tight french braid that fell partway down her back.Aurora and Dom chose to sit on one side of the booth, chatting away in the way that small children do.Sansa sat next to Roose and they chatted occasionally to each other, more listening to Aurora and Domeric.Each parent would sometimes interject a question and one or both kids would answer.Sansa’s mouth was so dry from Roose’s black Henley that fit him perfectly. She could see the hints of his muscular body through the shirt and that had her mind wandering periodically to inappropriate places. She had to drink a lot of water and her soda initially to help quench some of the dryness.

Roose was having the worst time trying to pay attention to anything that wasn’t Sansa. Her light floral perfume _, lilac maybe_ , was all he could smell from right next to him and he felt such a longing to just place his arm around her to hold her closer to him. He forced himself to pay attention to his son more carefully and joined in the conversation.

“Dom, you haven’t seen Moana?”Aurora said shocked that anyone hadn’t seen every recent Disney movie out there like she had.

“Nope.”Dom replied.

“How about Brave or Tangled or Enchanted or Beauty and the Beast?”She asked becoming more exasperated with each head shake to say no. “Last one.Little Mermaid?”

“Nope.But it might be fun to see some of them.”He said as Aurora flicked her eyes over to her mother.

“Mom,” she asked as Sansa looked at her “Can Dom and his dad come over to watch a bunch of them with us?” 

“How about we just start with maybe an afternoon with maybe 2?”Sansa suggested skillfully. 

“Could we dad?”Don asked turning to Roose with big expressive eyes.

“Yes.Are you free anytime this weekend?”He heard himself ask before he could even comprehend what he had said.But the smiles that flashed across Sansa’s and the kids’ faces made him reconsider that it wouldn’t maybe be entirely unwelcome.

“Aurora already got her homework done this afternoon at the shop and I don’t work tomorrow. So would tomorrow work?”Both kids turned their eager faces to Roose.

“Would you like to meet at our house?”He asked.

“We can bring a bag of movies and plenty of snacks. Anything either of you are allergic to?”Sansa said.

“Sounds good. No allergies for either of us.”Roose said as their pizzas arrived and they all let them cool for a minute before everyone tucked into their pizza.

“How about we do one movie that Dom hasn’t seen and then one movie that Dom likes that you haven’t seen.” Sansa suggested.

“Oh, have you seen How To Train Your Dragon or Kung Fu Panda?”Dom asked excitedly. 

“Nope.”Aurora said excitedly.

“There we go.”Sansa said smiling as Roose looked at her with some awe in his eyes.She was such a fantastic mother.He thought he might just be a tiny bit in love with her with that. _Gods he was going to die tomorrow_.The woman he would like to be his ( _Gods he did)_ was going to be in his house tomorrow. Luckily they kept it pretty clean to begin with so there would be no scrambling to clean like some other men might have to do.

Sansa was impressed with how Dom and Aurora got along. For a second she let herself imagine that they were siblings and she and Roose were together. _Maybe they could be a family?A real family?_ Sansa shook her head slightly to clear her head.They all continued to finish their pizza and Sansa insisted on paying since it had been somewhat her idea. Roose smirked at her a little and they split the left overs between them. They all walked back outside and Dom saw the ice cream place a few doors down the shopping plaza. 

“Dad. Can we maybe have a tiny bit of ice cream for dessert?”Dom asked nicely. Roose looked to Sansa and she met his eyes and nodded slightly.

“I suppose if Sansa says it’s ok.”He said as both small sets of eyes swiveled over to her and she smiled.

“We can.”They all went over to the ice cream parlor and Roose and Sansa looked over the menu. “Aurora, you can get a kids size of any flavor.” 

“Same for you Dom.”Roose told him quietly. The parlour wasn’t too busy so they both looked at all the flavors before Aurora decided on Mint Chocolate Chip and Dom got Triple Chocolate. Sansa paid for their ice creams and they went and sat down at a table.“I was going to put some chicken, potatoes and onions in the slow cooker for dinner.Did you want to stay for dinner too?”Roose asked before he could stop himself. _I’ve never had this word diarrhea with anyone else ever in my life before.What the fuck is wrong with me?!?_ He thought to himself.

“I can bring some sides, like a salad and maybe some bread? Maybe some dessert too?”Sansa said smiling. _Maybe he’d like you for dessert?_ Her brain shared unhelpfully while her face blushed a minuscule amount.

_Was she blushing?What could she be blushing about?Unless?_ He thought to himself. _Unless maybe she feels the same way?Could it be?_ “That would be good.We’re both a fan of chocolate if that helps.”He said instead.

“It does actually.How about maybe some brownies?”Sansa asked.

“That’d be good.”Roose answered.Aurora and Dom finished up their ice creams and looked at each other smiling.Their plan was working so far.Now they’d have to see what opportunities presented themselves tomorrow as Roose threw away their trash and they walked back to the cars after agreeing to meet up at Roose’s house at 10:30am the next morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I go "fuck it"

Aurora was bouncing around their house the next morning.She woke up before Sansa and jumped up into her mom’s bed.“Momma we’re going to Dom’s house today! I’m so excited!”She exclaimed.

“Baby girl, what time is it?” Sansa looked up a little blearily. 

“6:30.”Aurora said a little quieter as Sansa groaned.“We need to make a salad and bread and brownies.” 

“We will baby, just can you give me like an hour more?”She asked quietly.

“Yes momma.Can I watch something on your TV next to you?”Aurora asked.

“Sure, just keep the volume down.”Sansa said as Aurora picked out a nature documentary.“You can wake me up at 7:30.” 

“Ok Mom.”She said, settling next to Sansa as Sansa held her a little closer.Aurora watched the documentary episode and then waited until the clock said 7:30.“Mom, it’s 7:30.”Aurora said quietly. 

“Ok.I’m up.”Sansa said as she pulled Aurora close to her and started to tickle her.Aurora shrieked and giggled as Sansa laughed with her.Sansa stopped tickling her and scooped her up, kissing her all over her face to shrieks of “Momma!” from Aurora.Sansa hugged Aurora to her. “I love you so much baby.”Sansa gave Aurora a kiss on her cheek. 

“I love you too Momma.”Aurora said hugging her mother tightly. 

“Ok, let me get up and get started for the day and then we’ll make the things.”She said as She got up and set Aurora down.She went over to the kitchen and started her coffee. She and Aurora each ate a banana and had some yogurt with granola and some oatmeal.Aurora put some sprinkles and brown sugar with her oatmeal.They finished their breakfast and then loaded their dishes into the dishwasher after they rinsed them. 

Sansa preheated the oven and she mixed the brownie mix up and put it into a pan before moving on to the salad.She and Aurora threw together a salad with what she had in the fridge. The brownies were done and Sansa took them out to cool.She pulled out a bag from the freezer with some take-and-bake rolls and placed it by their pile of things.Sansa sent Aurora to get dressed and went to get in the shower herself.She showered quickly and checked to see what Aurora was wearing, seeing her in a comfortable shirt and leggings.Sansa went back and dressed in a pair of black leggings, a long white t-shirt and threw on a longer, dark plaid flannel button down. She dried her hair and let it stay it’s naturally wavy texture. 

Aurora helped her get the dinner items and the several boxes and bags of snack items in the large tote bag and she proudly carried the smaller tote that held about 10 of her Disney movies in it.Sansa grabbed her purse and they brought everything out to the car.Aurora buckled herself in as Sansa pulled up directions to Roose’s house and drove them over Roose’s house. 

Roose woke up about 7 and Dom was still fast asleep since he’d had a hard time falling asleep last night due to the excitement of Aurora and Sansa coming over.He’d channeled that energy into having Dom help him pick up around the house and clean a few things before Dom came crashing down to sleep.In the quiet house, Roose made himself a cup of coffee and checked his email while looking out at the lake behind the house.As he started in on his second cup of coffee, he took out the onions and potatoes and prepared them to go into the larger crockpot.He got the rest of the ingredients out and the chicken in the crockpot and tossed the seasonings on top before setting the temperature to low.Dom woke up when he was done with the prep work for dinner. Roose made them both some scrambled eggs with some cheese, bacon, peppers and onions mixed in. 

Dom got the stack of his movie suggestions piled next to the TV. “Dad, can you get out the soft blankets?Aurora and her mom usually have soft and cozy blankets when they watch movies together and that sounded like fun.”Roose thought for a second too long on the prospect of maybe him and Sansa sharing a soft and cozy blanket together, and liking the picture he had created in his mind. _Maybe it could come true?_ He gathered the 4 cozy blankets including the large one that could easily fit about 3 people in it and set them on the armchair in the family room. 

Roose had Dom take a fast shower and then get dressed before he did the same.Dom dressed in some older jeans that were comfy and a T-shirt.Roose picked out some nice looking jeans that were comfortable with a red plaid flannel button down over a T-shirt.He rolled the sleeves up a bit and checked to see how he looked.He thought he looked pretty good.Before he knew it, the time was almost 10:30 and it was almost time for them to be here.He quickly made another fresh pot of coffee and had the tea kettle filled in case tea was wanted instead.They had put some juice in the fridge last night and some Sprites.The doorbell rang and he heard Dom’s feet running to go to the door.He made his way over to the front door where Dom was bouncing in anticipation. 

Roose opened the door and was stunned by how effortlessly beautiful Sansa looked.Her long hair was a beautiful waterfall of wavy red curls.She had a dark blue flannel shirt on and looked comfortable and amazing.Dom nudged him and Roose remembered to breathe.“Sansa, Aurora.Come on in.”He said moving to the side and welcoming them in. 

Sansa felt herself clench up a little at the sight presented when Roose opened the door.He looked like exactly what she wanted.The shirt rolled up showed off his strong forearms that she desperately wanted to hold her up against a wall or a door.Or they could be by her sides or face while he fucked into her roughly or sweetly.She wouldn’t be picky.Aurora poked her a little and she realized that he had moved to the side to let them in.“Thanks Roose.”She said as they went in and Aurora and Dom ran off with Aurora’s bag to put them over by the family room.Roose led her over to the kitchen and helped her put away the salad in the fridge and the rolls in the freezer. Dom and Aurora came in and held out Kung Fu Panda.

“Dad, can you help us get the first movie set up?”Dom asked. 

“Sure.What do you all want to drink?We have water, juice and Sprite.”Both Dom and Aurora opted for Sprite.Sansa opted for a coffee and Roose got a mug of coffee too. Roose pointed out where the closest bathroom was as they all walked over to the family room and he watched as Dom and Aurora took the larger sofa closer to the tv for themselves while leaving the other for him and Sansa to sit on.She sat down at the one end and he sat at the other. They had some snacks laid out on the coffee table.Roose popped in the disc to the player and began playing it.He settled in next to Sansa on the small sofa. 

Roose was proud of himself for managing to pay attention to the movie despite the beautiful woman next to him.She had gotten up to go to the bathroom and then refilled both of their mugs early on and had settled herself a bit closer to him.Dom and Aurora glanced over and saw that Sansa had moved a bit closer to Roose.Roose had gotten up and gotten them both some more Sprite and had gotten some water for himself and an iced tea for Sansa.He decided to be brave and sat down closer to Sansa.By the time that they finished Kung Fu Panda, Dom and Aurora were hanging off each other and had finished the bag of chips between them. 

“What’d you think?”Dom asked Aurora. 

“I loved it!You said there’s like 2 more movies of those?”She asked. 

“Yeah.”Dom smiled at her

“We’ll have to watch those some other time.” Aurora told him. 

Aurora and Dom each went to the bathroom between movies. Sansa and Roose went into the kitchen and he stirred the crockpot while she made some more iced tea.She looked out the back window, sipped her iced tea and admired the beautiful lake.“This is beautiful, Roose.”She said smiling around the rim of her cup.He came up behind her and stood close next to her. 

“The lake was my favorite part when I saw it.”Roose said softly. 

“We should all go out for a bit before we start the next movie.”Sansa said softly.

“I agree.”He said.“Dom.”Dom came over to Roose.

“Ror.”Aurora went over to Sansa.

“We’re going to go outside for a little bit.”Roose said as Sansa smiled.They all pulled on their shoes and went out the back door.Dom and Aurora took off for the playground that had come with the house, as Roose and Sansa took a few laps around the yard silently but companionably.They all headed back into the house and started Moana with fresh beverages and a few more snacks. 

They watched the movie and Aurora looked over to Dom periodically as his eyes brightened and he smiled and laughed and enjoyed the movie. Sansa and Roose watched it next to each other, Sansa smiling along and Roose felt himself enjoying it too.He went to preheat the oven really quick about midway through.

“What’d you think?”Aurora asked Dom.

“I loved it!The music was really good and I liked how everything looked and sounded.Moana and Maui were amazing!”Dom told her.

“Give me about maybe 20 minutes to finish dinner and then we can eat.”Roose told them. 

“I can help.”Sansa said standing up and throwing her hair up into a pony tail.Roose and Sansa worked perfectly in sync in the kitchen getting dinner finished.Dom and Aurora quietly snuck over and watched them working so well together.They looked at each other and smiled brightly and crossed their fingers.Sansa helped to set the table and then looked over and saw Dom and Aurora looking at them.“Can you both go wash your hands and then come to dinner?”She asked them softly.

“Yes.”They both said as they ran off to the bathroom and washed their hands well.Roose served up some smaller portions for Dom and Aurora in bowls and larger portions for himself and Sansa.They all sat down together and as they ate and talked, both Sansa and Roose paused and looked at the other one, hoping that this could be their future.Maybe with a few more kids to the mix, but together, nonetheless.The dishwasher was empty so Dom and Aurora helped to clear the table and load it as Sansa and Roose packed up the leftovers. 

“Dad, can we please do one more movie?”Dom asked. 

“Yeah, mom, can we please, please, please?” Aurora begged.She and Roose looked at each other and smiled.

“Yes.We can.”Roose and Sansa said together. 

“Yes!!”The kids cheered.“Finding Dory.”They said together.Roose went and got them started on the film and he joined Sansa in the kitchen. 

“Can we talk, maybe outside?”Sansa asked.

“Of course.”Roose answered as he led her outside to where the sun was starting to set.They went over to the smaller deck next to the lake and sat down right next to each other on the bench that was built into the deck.

“I don’t think he’s ever made friends this quickly before.”Roose said smiling. 

“Aurora gets along with most everyone, but he’s about the first that she’s talked about as much as she has.”Sansa said smiling. 

“Do you think it’s some kind of crush?”Roose asked unsure.

“No. I think…”She thought about watching them together earlier as memories of her childhood triggered.“I think it might be more of like siblings.”

“I was an only child growing up so I don’t really know what that looks like.”Roose said. 

“I had older and younger siblings.That’s what they remind me of.Siblings.”Sansa said quietly. 

“I didn’t think Dom would ever have any siblings after Beth died.”Roose slipped. 

“I had the similar thought with Aurora.Edd and I hadn’t been dating long when he died when I was pregnant with her.”Sansa said with some tears staying in her eyes. “But maybe this…”She looked up at Roose’s eyes.“Maybe this is the second chance we both needed.I like you Roose.Maybe this is too fast and maybe its crazy, but I keep picturing Dom and Aurora and us as a real family and it doesn’t scare me.” She looked at him confidently.

“Thank gods its not just me.” Roose beamed at her, pulling her to him and kissing her soundly on the lips.She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, opening her mouth and dipping her tongue in as he did the same.They kissed enthusiastically and heatedly for a few more moments before breaking apart.He looked at her beautiful face, bathed in the setting sun and didn’t know if he’d even seen such a beautiful sight.“I…I don’t have the words, Sansa.” 

She giggled a little and gave him a brief kiss.“That’s really astounding because you are a writer.”He laughed and smiled at her. 

“Mom?”Aurora asked loudly.

“Dad?”Dom asked equally as loud.They both walked out to the deck, seeing their parents sitting closely and holding each other.They looked at each other and smiled broadly, running and jumping into their parent’s laps as they all hugged in the setting sun. 

“Does this mean we get to be siblings?”They both asked excitedly. 

“Maybe not quite yet, but it could happen.”Roose said as Sansa beamed.

“It could definitely happen.”She said leaning her head onto his shoulder.They all radiated contentment as the sun finally set on the day and the hope for the future burned brighter than the brightest light.


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them made their way back into the house after a few more minutes outside. They got some fresh beverages and Dom and Aurora went back to their couch. Roose restarted the film and sat down. Sansa sat down right next to him, spread out one of the soft blankets across her and Roose and settled next to him. He placed his arm hesitantly around her shoulders and Sansa snuggled in to his side with her head on his shoulder.She smiled up at him and he beamed at her. Dom and Aurora silently and subtly high-fived.

About midway through they went and got the brownies and added some of the vanilla ice cream that Roose had in the freezer with it.Near the end, both kids had passed out on the couch in the middle near each other. 

“Ror and I have lunch with my parents and siblings tomorrow afternoon.”Sansa said quietly.

“Sansa -”Roose began.

“Just a sec.” She turned in his arm.“I don’t expect you and Dom to come until you’re both ready.I just wanted to let you know I’m just going to tell them I met someone and try to keep it at that.I don’t ever want to ask Aurora to keep secrets from her grandparents.”

“That seems reasonable.”Roose said kissing her forehead.

“Its been a while for me, so I wanted to set some expectations and to clearly communicate.First, I’m not ready for sex yet.” She said clearly.

“I don’t think I’m quite ready either to be honest.Its been a while for me too.” He admitted.

“That’s not to say, if we got someone we trusted to watch the kids, I would definitely be interested for some hot make out sessions and maybe some playing around.”She arched an eyebrow and smiled encouragingly. 

“I would also be interested and enjoy that.”He said with eyes glittering brightly. 

“I can’t think of anything else at the moment, but I wanted to make sure we were clear on that part first and I think so long as we communicate clearly, we’ll be good.”She said.

“I agree.We talk about things as they come up and go from there.See how your family takes it tomorrow and let me know.”Roose kissed her cheek.

“I don’t want to go, but I need to get her home.I’m not sure we’re quite ready for a sleepover yet.”Sansa said softly.“But I do like being in your arms.”

“I like having you in my arms.”He told her quietly.She leaned over and kissed him slowly and he responded just as slowly.They broke the kiss before it could go too far.

“I’m going to go.”Sansa said pulling away and standing up. 

“Let me help you.” He said pulling the DVDs into the bag and carrying it over. Sansa got her shoes back on.

“Can you carry her DVD bag out and my purse?I can get the other bag next time.”She asked Roose.

“Of course.”He took her purse and held onto the DVD bag as she went over to Aurora.

“Sweetheart, its time to go home.”She said gently waking her up a bit. 

“Can you jus’ carry me Momma?”Aurora said tiredly. 

“Of course my darling.”Sansa told her softly as she pulled Aurora to her and gently and carried her.Roose held open the front door as Sansa carried Aurora out.He pulled out her keys out and unlocked her car, opening the back door that Aurora’s seat was on.Sansa slipped Aurora into her booster seat and buckled her in.Roose set the DVD bag and her purse on the passenger seat.Sansa closed the door softly next to Aurora and turned towards Roose. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow.”She said quietly.

“Let me know that you both got home okay or I’ll worry.”Roose asked her gently as he gave her a brief soft kiss goodnight.Sansa looked at him like she couldn’t believe how lucky she was. 

“I will.Thank you for a wonderful day with our children and I’m so excited about all the potential we have together.”Sansa told him.“Good night, Roose.”She gave him one last kiss goodbye and made her way to the driver’s door and drove away.Roose went back in and locked up the house. He got his own sleepy child picked up, woke him long enough to brush his teeth and then tucked away to bed.Sansa texted him about 5 minutes after he was in bed. 

_Back home, Roose.Thanks again for the best day we’ve had in a long time.Can’t wait to see you again soon!_ ❤️❤️❤️

He smiled to himself as he replied.

_Glad to hear on all fronts and I eagerly await our next rendezvous._ 😘 _Good night Sansa._

_Good night Roose._ 😘

They both fell asleep in their own beds feeling more content and hopeful for the future than they had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was definitely not the story that I thought would next get the update, but that goddamn handsome AF Michael McElhatton was just stuck on my brain too much! Enjoy some lovely Roosa and fam here!!

Sunday was a little cloudy as Sansa drove the 40 minutes over to her parents’ house. Aurora was looking out the window and they were both singing along to the Disney song playlist. As they got closer to the Stark family home, Sansa turned the music off.

“I’m going to tell Grandma and Grandpa a little about Roose and Dom.”Sansa told her.

“Ok mom.”Aurora said smiling.

“The thing with me and Roose is new ok, baby?”Sansa said as they parked the car.

“I got it, mom.”Aurora said. Sansa turned the car off and then unbuckled and got out of the car. Aurora took Sansa’s hand and they walked up to the front door. Her mother opened the door before she could even ring the doorbell.

“Sansa and Aurora!”She said hugging both of them. “You’re the last 2 to get here.”She said ushering them in. They went over to the kitchen and Sansa and Aurora washed their hands before they joined everyone else at the table sitting in the two spaces between her Dad and Rickon. Everyone tucked in to the large amount of food on the table. Sansa served Aurora and herself before they started eating. Everyone went around talking about what had been going on with them since the last lunch about a month ago.Sansa and Aurora were almost done eating when it was their turn.

“Aurora, how did your first week of school go?”Ned asked her as she shifted over to Sansa’s lap.

“It went really good. I like my teacher, Mr Luwin and have made a lot of new friends.”Aurora told her extended family.

“That’s really good, Aurora.” Catelyn told her encouragingly.

“I have something new.” Sansa said smiling as Aurora grinned up at her. Everyone eagerly focused on her. “I met someone and it’s super new and I’m excited about it.” 

“We’re excited about it, Momma.” Aurora interrupted.

“His name is Roose and he’s Aurora’s friend Domeric’s dad and so far he, _they_ , make us happy.” 

“Oh Sansa that’s great!!”Her parents said smiling at her and Aurora.

“He’s very nice to me an’ Momma.”Aurora said confidently leaning back against Sanaa’s chest.

“I’m very glad to hear that sweet pea.”Ned said smiling at Sansa. “Anything else you’re willing to share?”

“He and his son are good for us.He’s a widower.”Sansa said gently playing with Aurora’s hair.

“That’s great that they’re good for you. Its unfortunate that they went through that, but I’m excited for you both.”Robb said nodding at both of them.

“Aurora, can you go with Uncle Rik and snag the dessert?”Sansa asked as Aurora jumped down and went over to Rickon. _I need 5 minutes._ She mouthed to him.

“Yeah, can you help with -“ Aurora said as they left the room.Sansa turned back to her parents. 

“I didn’t want to say this in front of Aurora, but I have a strong gut feeling this is going to work.There were a few things I wanted to go over with you 2 especially.”She said looking at Ned and Cat.

“Like what?”Ned asked curiously. 

“Like his son doesn’t have any grandparents or a mother or any aunts and uncles.It’s just him and his dad.He’s one of the sweetest and lovable kids out there and he’s got so few people.I need you all to make them feel so welcome and apart of this family, especially his son.”

Cat and Ned both looked so sad for this little boy.They both nodded at her.“Of course we’ll welcome them and if it’s all right with his dad, we’ll get him in on presents and cards and everything.Anything we do for Aurora we’ll do for him.”Ned said with finality coming over to hug Sansa tightly.Sansa looked relieved and cried a few tears.Each of her siblings nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you all.”She gushed to them as she hugged everyone as Rickon and Aurora came back in with dessert.Aurora popped back into Sansa’s lap and she hugged Sansa tightly. 

“Momma, I asked Uncle Rik if we could go for a walk out to the Wolf’s Wood and he said that we had to ask you.So can we?” Aurora looked up pleadingly at Sansa.

“Could we do the walk together and then do dessert?”Sansa asked the table as a whole.Everyone nodded and they all got up and went out to walk.Aurora flitted energetically between her aunt and uncles and grandparents.Sansa followed the group along as they all walked together, but hung further back as she took out her phone and called Roose.

“Hey Sansa.”He said picking up. “How’s it going?”

“It went really well so far, Roose.”She said warmly. “I didn’t tell them a whole lot about you. I thought we’d wait until you meet them.”

“That’s ok. I was thinking if your parents are free sometime in the next 2 weekends we could all have dinner at my house.”Roose said. 

“I’d like that.I can ask them and get back to you.”Sansa said with a broad smile on her face.“Maybe I’ll try for having them over in 2 weekends so we can have dinner at my apartment maybe Friday night all together.”

“I think that sounds good.”Roose said happily. 

“I’ll check with my parents and talk to you later, my mystery man.”She said beaming.

“I look forward to it, my sunflower.” He told her with a happy lilt to his voice.She hung up and caught up with the rest of her family.She ducked between her parents and looped her arms into one of each of theirs.

“Are both of you free for lunch or dinner in 2 weeks for Saturday maybe?”She asked hopefully. 

Cat checked their calendar on her phone.“We’re free.Maybe 12pm?”Cat asked.

“That should work.Roose said we’d all meet at his house for lunch.”Sansa smiled.“Just the kids, you both and him and me for lunch.”

“Oh that will be lovely.”Cat said with a hopeful smile. 

“I’m really excited for you both to meet them.”Sansa said beaming at her parents. 

“We’re looking forward to meeting Roose and Domeric.”Ned said with a kiss to the side of Sansa’s head.They all got back to the house and ate dessert with the start of the football game that was on. Sansa and Aurora left after the first quarter.Cat and Ned walked them to the car, both excited to meet the new man and his son that were in Sansa and Aurora’s lives. 

Sansa drove home and FaceTimed Roose while Aurora was getting ready for bed.“Roose, they said Saturday in 2 weeks will be good.” She said smiling at him and he smiled back at her.

“That’s great!Did you want to have dinner with the kids tomorrow night?”Roose asked looking at her hopefully.

“Yeah, that’d be good.”Sansa agreed softly. “You can come over to our apartment.It’s right above my shop.Maybe pasta, garlic bread and some salad?”

“Sounds perfect.” Roose said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow sunflower.”

“See you tomorrow, handsome.”She said smiling and blowing him a kiss.His eyes lit up and he chuckled before they hung up.

They all met up at Sansa’s after school and Dom and Aurora worked on their homework together.Sansa and Roose helped them the few times they needed something, but spent some of their time in the kitchen together chatting.

“Oh, I forgot to ask you Aurora’s birthday is on September 29th,a little over a month away.I was going to have a party for her at school with her classmates and another at home with my family.Would you and Dom come to her family party?It’d be on the Saturday after her birthday.” 

“Yeah, I think we’d be able to come for that.”Roose agreed. 

“I forgot to ask you when Dom’s birthday is.”Sansa asked.

“October 5th.”Roose answered.

“Did you want to do a joint party for the both of them if they want to at least for a family one?”Sansa offered.

“Let’s ask them and see what they say.”Roose said, touched that Sansa would offer. 

“That was the other thing I talked to my parents and siblings about.They said that whatever they would do for Aurora for holidays and such, they would do for Dom too.So let me know what he might like for his birthday, preferably several things that I can also pass some along to my family too.”Sansa said quietly.

“We’ve never really had that before.”Roose said taking her hand closer in his.

“I know.”Sansa said with a sad smile.“I want my support system to help you and Dom, too.”

“I…I appreciate that.”Roose said bringing her to him and hugging her tightly.

“We could do a sleepover at my house Friday.”Sansa offered nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Oh really?”Roose said with a deep drop in his voice, the arousal thick with the thought of what a sleepover might entail. 

“Yeah.I do have a guest room that you and Dom could sleep in or Dom can sleep in the extra bed in Aurora’s room and you can sleep with me.” She said with a kiss to his nose. 

“I really want to sleep and not sleep with you.”He said as his voice somehow got even deeper.Sansa could feel herself getting wet just from his voice and her thoughts of them together in _that_ manner. 

“I really, really want to not sleep and sleep with you too.”Sansa said breathlessly and Roose knew he’d have to get ahold of himself. 

“Mom,” Aurora said from the other room.

“Dad,”Dom said as well.“We’re done.”

“Ok, dinner will be ready in a little bit.Can you both clear the table and wash your hands?”Sansa asked her eyes never leaving Roose’s.

“Yeah mom.”Aurora said.Dinner went by quickly and early between them.Both of the kids shared stories from their day at school.When they were all done eating, they all helped clear the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher.Roose and Dom left after that was done with Roose giving Sansa an appropriate kiss for their kids being around. Both of the kids were super excited when Roose and Sansa told them that they’d have a sleepover on Friday night there.Sansa and Roose were excited for completely different reasons. 

Sansa ordered a new bra and panty set along with a box of condoms in anticipation of the night. Sansa had shaved her legs, underarms and had done a little maintenance around her lady bits on Wednesday night. Her new bra and panty set and the condoms arrived that day too.She tried on the bra and panty set and they fit perfectly.She hid the box of condoms in the top of her closet and had grabbed 2 and put them in her nightstand. 

Friday after school, Roose and Dom met at Sansa’s again after they had stopped at home to get their overnight bags.They came up to Sansa’s apartment and they had some snacks while they watched the second Kung Fu Panda movie all together.Sansa and Roose cuddled together on the couch with a soft blanket while the kids spread out on the carpet.Once that was done, the pizza and breadsticks were delivered from the pizza shop down the street.Sansa and Roose had a glass of wine with dinner while Aurora and Dom had some Sprite.

They all finished dinner before they watched Zootopia together.They bounced around the apartment for a little while afterwards singing and dancing with Sansa.Aurora picked out some music and they all danced together crazily. 

“Dance with us.”Sansa said as she dragged Roose to his feet.

“I don’t dance.”Roose said stubbornly.

“We’re dancing only in the loosest sense of the word.It doesn’t matter how you move only that you do.”Sansa said firmly. 

“Come on dad!Its fun!”Dom implored.

“Fine.”Roose moved slightly more with his arms and legs a little before Sansa pulled his hand into hers.Maneuvering it so that he spun her around and she danced around the room with him.He tried not to focus on how wonderful her hips looked shaking around from side to side.Dom and Aurora were wiggling around and spinning around having fun.Roose loved that Sansa and Aurora had gotten him and Dom outside of their comfort zone in such a safe space.They kept at it for another 30 minutes before the kids were starting to tire.Roose and Sansa got them ready for bed and by the time they were both in their beds, both kids were quickly asleep.

Roose went back out with Sansa to the living room.He pulled up a slow song on his phone and took her hand before leading her in a soft sway in the room.“I’m better at this kind of dancing.”He whispered to her with his lips right next to her ear.Sansa bit her lip as she felt herself get more and more aroused being with this man. She lasted one and a half songs before she broke away and checked to make sure the apartment door was locked, before leading Roose to her bedroom.Once they made it there, she locked the door to her bedroom and kissed him deeply as her hands wandered his solid form.

Roose let his hands wander her lush body that he had dreamed about more and more frequently.He pulled his hands away as he kept kissing her and his fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt.She lowly moaned before breaking away from him and pulled off her own sweater and then her leggings leaving her in her beautiful hot pink lace bra and matching lace cheeky.

“So beautiful.”Roose whispered, gaping slightly at her beautiful figure before he shucked off his pants, leaving him in his tight, black boxer-briefs, cock straining against the material.

“Gods I want to eat you alive.”She whispered to him seeing his solid torso and the outline of his cock in the briefs.“Roose”Sansa whispered as he kissed her face and neck.Her hips ground into his a bit and he picked her up before depositing her gently on her bed. 

“Sansa, you’re even more beautiful and glorious than I’ve dreamed and imagined.”He said between kisses down her chest and torso.She inhaled and shuddered deeply. When he got to her panty, he felt how soaked they were.Sansa arched over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer.Roose’s eyes lit up in gleeful lust. 

“Roose.Please. It’s been so long.”He pulled the scraps of lace down her long legs.He fingered her soaked entrance looked at her questioningly meeting her eyes.She softly kissed a “Yes” before he licked and sucked at her clit for a minute.She came quickly and quietly, drenching his face.He licked some off his face before she pulled him back up and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.“That was perfect.” 

“You're perfect.”He whispered as she flipped him over, took her bra off, and wiggled down to take his underwear off.She pulled his cock into her mouth, blushing just slightly as she alternated between sucking and moving her mouth around.He panted and lowly groaned as she kept going.

“Sansa, I’m-”He uttered brokenly as her gaze swept up to meet his eyes, lust and something else in both their eyes.She kept him in her mouth as she kept his gaze.He let out a quiet moan as he came down her throat.She eagerly caught all of it and swallowed it all quickly. When he was done, he pulled her up to him, holding her gently to him.“Sansa, that was-” He sighed. “that was amazing.”

“Roose.I haven’t…I haven’t been with anyone since Edd.”She admitted looking shyly at him.

“Sansa, I haven’t been with anyone since Bethany died.I haven’t wanted to until I met you.”Roose agreed looking at her tenderly.

“I feel things for you and with you that I thought I’d never feel again.”She whispered.

“I know its so fast, but I feel like I know you and like I’m meant to be with you.”Roose said quietly.“Dom and Aurora are perfectly suited to be siblings.”

“They do get along so well.”Sansa said cuddling in to him blushing even deeper.“I really liked the oral sex we both just did, but I really want to have your cock in me too if you’re up for it.”She said bluntly as his cock twitched. 

“Well, apparently, it and I both are.”He said kissing her passionately.She returned his passion and maneuvered him on top of her.Roose’s cock came back to fullness and she grabbed the condom to roll it on.He kissed her neck and fingered her clit a bit.

“Roose, please, fill me up.” Sansa panted quietly.He lined up his cock with her entrance before glancing up at her in question.“Yes, please, Roose.”He used her wetness to spread it along his covered cock before slowly thrusting in giving her time to acclimate to his size as he went.She quietly moaned in pleasure and felt him bottom out with him groaning lowly. 

“Gods Roose, You feel so good.”She sighed.

“You’re perfect Sansa.Gods.”Roose moaned lowly.He thrust in and out while they kissed and panted quietly against each other.Desire and pleasure building for both of them.They quietly murmured nonsense to each other.Sansa felt almost to her peak.

“Roose, come with me.Let’s come together.”She whispered as he fingered her clit as he continued to thrust into her.

“Sansa.”He moaned lowly as they came together. 

“Roose.”She sighed in ecstasy.He fell against her and she loved the feeling of safety that came over her with his weight on her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Roose moved off her.“Let’s shower and dress and then we can go to sleep.”Sansa said getting up, throwing her bra and panty and clothes into the hamper as Roose took care of the condom.She moved to the en suite bathroom with him behind her as they wrapped the used condom up in some tissues before throwing it away.She turned the shower on and looked in the mirror at the 2 of them together as Roose kissed her neck.They took a shower together before brushing their teeth and getting into their pajamas.They plugged their phones into the outlets on either side of the bed as Sansa unlocked her bedroom door. They turned the lights off before they both settled into bed and cuddled together.Roose lay on his back with Sansa tucked onto his side, her arm over his torso and their legs tangled together. They fell asleep quickly. 

Aurora and Domeric woke early on Saturday morning and looked at each other.They quietly got up and sneakily made their way over to Sansa’s room.Aurora quietly opened the door and they silently made their way in.They saw Sansa and Roose cuddled together still asleep, looking more content and peaceful than they had each seen their parent look ever.They quietly left, mostly closing the door, but not quite shutting it all the way.Aurora got them both juice cups and a snack bar out of the fridge and pantry.She told Dom where the plastic placemats were and had him grab those and 2 towels.Aurora led Dom over to the family room and they picked out a nature documentary to watch.They ate their breakfast snack quietly off the coffee table before refilling their glasses with some water and watching the documentary together. They patiently waited for their parents to get up to get breakfast, bonding in the hope that maybe this could be their new normal.

Sansa came to first and paused feeling the wonderful soreness between her legs. _I could get used to that_.She thought to herself.She felt Roose’s arm tighten around her waist slightly and she opened her eyes. 

“Good morning, Sansa.”Roose said roughly as he peered down at her. 

“Good morning, Roose.”Sansa said quietly.They kissed deeply before Sansa looked over at the ajar door.“The kids are probably up, so we should probably get up.”She stretched slightly and he reluctantly let her go. 

“You’re probably right.”He told her getting up as she pulled on her robe over her PJs without tying it.

“I’ll go start coffee, my handsome king.”She said giving him another kiss.

“My beautiful goddess.”He said in approval winking at her before going to the bathroom. 

Sansa went out to the family room and saw the kids sitting at the coffee table drinking water and watching the documentary.“Good morning Aurora and Dom.”She said smiling at them while she went to start the coffee maker. 

“Good morning momma.”Aurora said brightly.

“Good morning Sansa.” Dom said happily as Roose made his way into the kitchen. 

“Good morning everyone.”He said deeply as he kissed Sansa’s cheek. 

“Morning Roose.”Sansa said kissing him briefly on the lips and beaming at him.Aurora and Dom looked at each other like Christmas had come early. 

“Do we want pancakes for breakfast?”Sansa asked everyone. 

The cheers from Dom and Aurora were met with smiles from Roose and Sansa.Sansa and Roose got breakfast together and made and all four of them ate together happily.They all got dressed for the day and Sansa moved Aurora’s booster seat over to Roose’s car.They all drove over to the park and went on a walk on some of the trails together before the kids played all over the playground together.They ran around and exhausted themselves to the point that when they got back to Sansa’s apartment, both kids had to be carried in and promptly fell asleep on the couch.Roose went to lock the apartment while Sansa laid a smaller soft blanket on each of them, removing each of their shoes and moved their hair from their faces.She placed a gentle kiss on each child’s head.

Roose watched as she did that and knew he was gone for this woman.She was a caring mother and an amazing woman.They were so compatible sexually and he wanted so badly in his heart to have her and Aurora to move in with him and Dom, but he knew he’d have to wait.This was too soon.If everything went well with dinner with her parents next weekend, maybe he’d ask if they wanted to stay at his house for a few days at a time after that. 

Sansa looked up at him and saw his face.She quietly went up to him.“They’ll be out for a bit.”She bit her lip.“Can I interest you in a bit of a very quiet afternoon delight?”Her eyes had darkened to a deep blue.

“Yes.”He said kissing her deeply as she led him back to her bedroom and locked the door quietly.They quickly stripped off their clothes and she pulled another condom out of the nightstand setting it on the bed.Roose looked at her amazed. She laid down on the blanket on top of the comforter, pulling Roose with her. They kissed deeply, their tongues sliding along each other.Sansa flipped him around to his back and kissed her way down his chest as his hands played with her breasts. 

She took the condom and rolled it onto his now erect cock before lining it up with her slit and sinking down onto it with her hands on his chest.They both let out low moans as she slid down on him and he took one hand to play with her clit a little.It didn’t take too much effort on either side to bring them both to orgasm and have Sansa collapse on him. They lay there for a few moments before they got up and disposed of the condom.They did a quick wash in the shower before they got redressed and aired out the bedroom. 

“Can you both stay another night?”Sansa asked as they finished redressing.

“I’ll check with Dom but I think yes.”He said as they unlocked the bedroom and went back into the rest of the apartment.Dom and Aurora were both down for one more night of sleepover time after they woke up.Roose and Sansa colored some coloring pages with the kids while they had some fun music playing.After a while of that, Sansa and Roose made dinner.They all ate dinner and watched the Trolls movie together.The kids went to bed easily later and Roose and Sansa retired to her bedroom. 

They had another round of sex in her bedroom before they went to shower and had sex again in the shower as he held her up.The two condoms went into the trash can hidden by some tissues.They both managed to keep it quiet to not disturb the kids. They cuddled up against each other and fell asleep easily. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday went by in a blur and Roose and Dom went back to their home.Both families missed having the others with them a little at least.Sansa texted Roose as she was trying to fall asleep. _I miss falling asleep in your arms._

Roose smiled at his phone as he was finished the chapter he had started after Dom had gone to bed. _I miss having you in my arms and in your bed.Are you free tomorrow during the day by any chance?_

_S: Can we meet up while the kids are at school?_

_R: Yes.I want you so badly Sansa._

_S: Gods Roose, I’ve never needed anyone like I need you._

_R: What time did you want to come over?_

_S: Is immediately after we drop the kids off at school too soon?_ 😘

_R: That works for me. I want to be able to have longer and let you be more vocal when I’m with you._

_S: That sounds like a wonderful plan.I’ll see you tomorrow morning then at your house._ 😘

_R: I’m looking forward to it._

__

They each went to bed and got their respective child up and to school in the morning.Sansa had cleaned the pink bra and panty set Sunday afternoon and changed into it when she dressed in the morning.She packed a small bag with a change of clothes and condoms and met Roose at his house once the kids were dropped off.She followed him back in to the house.He locked the front door behind her and immediately kissed her passionately.She returned the kiss and dumped her purse and bag on the floor. 

“You’re soaking wet for me aren’t you Sansa?”Roose asked her feeling the wetness as he stroked a hand by her panties through the thin fabric of her sundress.Her hips jerked closer to him as a bolt of desire hit her core.

“Yes Roose.”She said breathlessly.“I need you so bad.Please Roose.”He picked her up, Sansa locking her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.He set her down on her feet briefly while he grabbed a condom from his nightstand.He stripped his clothes off as Sansa dropped her dress and pulled off her bra and panties.She laid down on his bed and Roose’s semi went to full hardness. 

“You look delicious.”Roose growled as he felt so turned on seeing his woman on his bed, in his space, her hair a beautiful red halo and her pale skin luminous on the grey duvet.He stalked up onto the bed and kissed her until they almost couldn’t breathe, Sansa grinding her hips and pussy against him and his pelvis trying to get some friction.They broke apart panting and Sansa grabbed the condom packet.He kissed her neck and chest while she was opening the packet.She managed to get it rolled onto his cock before he began touching and laving at her breasts. 

“Roose.”She moaned loudly keening in pleasure as he worked her up and up into her excitement and desire.He took one hand and played with her clit, alternating between circling the small bud of nerves and fingering into her slick channel. 

“Do you like that Sansa?Is that good for you?”He asked deeply as her hips jerked into his hand. 

“Gods yes Roose!”She whimpered desperately.He tweaked her clit one more time before she quickly orgasmed.She laid there for a minute in the afterglow, she pulled him to her.“Rooseplease.I need your cock.”He lined up his cock with her entrance and thrust in smoothly. 

“You ok, Sansa?”He asked stilling for a moment. 

“Yeah.”Her eyes lit up a little.“Can we try harder and faster.”His eyes sparkled with a heady combination of lust and glee. 

“Yes.Can I try something?If you don’t like it we can stop.”He asked looking at her questioningly. 

“Yes. I trust you.”He leaned down for a deep kiss before he pulled out and moved her back a bit.He thrust right back in and he lifted her hips a bit to change the angle.She gripped around his shoulders and held on as his hips began to move faster and faster.She fluttered around him quickly since she was getting over stimulated from her first orgasm before. 

“Roose.”She howled out as she came and he moved faster and faster, hips pistoning fast as he moaned and almost growled in pleasure.Sansa moaned loudly and was fast approaching a third orgasm.Roose felt his orgasm coming and he managed to last a bit longer so that they both came together with a scream before he fell onto her.He tried to move off her, but she stopped him.

“Stay.You feel good on me.”She said as he let himself relax and she draped her arms around his neck and back. 

“How about I go get rid of the condom, grab a towel to wash you with and then I’ll come back and lay on you?”He asked.

“That can work.”She said opening her arms up.She ended up following him to the bathroom and peed really quickly before washing her hands as Roose washed her between her legs.He washed his hands and then they made their way back to bed.They both set an alarm just in case for when they’d need to get the kids.Roose laid down half on top of Sansa and she plastered herself him.They napped lightly, waking up about an hour later and just laying with each other, mapping the other’s body. They took a quick shower together before getting dressed.

“Spend the night Friday and Saturday here.”Roose said quickly.She kissed him softly, smiling at him.

“We’d love to.”She said blushing deeply.“Thank you for this morning, Roose.I had an incredible time.” 

“I had an amazing time too Sansa.”He said with a light in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her deeply she moaned a little.She broke away.

“I need to go now or I’m going to be late.”She kissed him quickly.“I’ll see you again Friday morning and talk and text you later today.” 

She left with a kiss to his cheek and a smile.The week went by quickly and they texted, called and FaceTimed back and forth.Wednesday night they tried out some phone sex and Roose ended up making Sansa come twice before him.

On Friday, Sansa and Roose were going to get some things prepared for the big lunch with Sansa’s parents.They were having burgers, chicken, salad, corn on the cob, fries, pie, and brownies.Sansa went over with her and Aurora’s overnight bags after dropping Aurora off at school.She brought Aurora’s overnight bag to Dom’s room and her overnight bag up to Roose’s bedroom.Roose watched her with a heated look.They went grocery shopping together and got ingredients for their lunch tomorrow in addition to the regular groceries that Roose needed.When they got back to Roose’s house, Sansa made the chocolate pie, lemon pie and brownies while Roose made the burgers and got the chicken marinating.

Once the pies and brownies were done, Roose pounced.He pulled Sansa to him and kissed her deeply.She kissed him back and he pulled her closer before she stripped out of most of her clothes and he did the same.Sansa pushed him gently onto his back onto the floor, before she kissed him dirtily.She stroked his cock before she enveloped it in her mouth, her hair falling to the side as she met his gaze.He groaned as his cock jumped a bit and she just continued on sucking, licking and humming around him.Roose brushed her hair aside and watched as her cheeks hallowed around him.

“Sansa I’m going to -”He said as he felt himself coming.She doubled down and he felt himself coming down her throat.She swallowed all of it and pulled off him with a pop. He gently pulled her up to him as she straddled her legs around his torso, her wet pussy dripping onto his abs and her breasts pressed against his chest.Roose draped his arms around her to hold her back.“Give me a minute.”He said as she kissed his neck. 

“Can I have my wicked way with you here?”She asked breathily against his ear and already felt his cock rallying.

“There should be a condom in my pants pocket.”He said trying to hold it together.She moved so her pussy was closer to his face as she reached over to where their discarded clothes lay and found the condom in the back pocket. 

“Got it.”She said triumphantly as Roose took his hands and pulled her hips so she was sitting on his face.He moved his tongue, lips and mouth all around her clit and channel.He hummed and built her pleasure higher and higher.Sansa moaned loudly as she brokenly screamed his name. 

“Roose, I want to ride you.”She said trying to hold it together.His hands let her go and she scooted down his chest, opening the condom packet and quickly sheathing his cock in it.He helped to settle her hips over his cock as she lined herself up with him and sank onto him.She paused once she bottomed out and he kissed her neck and lips.She swiped her tongue on his lips and he parted them to allow her access.She could taste herself in his mouth and that turned her on even more.Sansa took his hands off her hips and guided them to her breasts.He leaned up to lave at her breasts and she arched her back to bring her body closer to his.She set a moderate pace, her thighs rippling with the effort to raise and lower her body off him. 

When the need was there, but she didn’t think she could go any faster, she flipped them so she was on her back on floor and he was above her.“I need it faster.”She said beaming up at him with pleasure and ecstasy written all over her face.He obliged quickly and shortly had her fluttering around him as he came too.He kissed her deeply as they came together.Her legs were still locked around his waist as he managed to support himself from falling completely on her.

“Roose. I’m going to need a nap before we go get the kids.” 

“That sounds excellent.”He pulled himself off her as her legs opened and fell apart.He threw out the condom and then pulled her up and into his arms.She lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her legs back around him as they went up to his bedroom.Both of their phones were in her hand.They cuddled in to his bed and both set alarms to wake up and get dressed with before they had to go pick the kids up.They cuddled together and fell asleep curled together. 

They both awoke a little while later as their alarms went off.They stretched and made their way over to the bathroom to shower quickly together.They got redressed and Roose helped Sansa quickly rebraid her hair.They cleaned up their clothes from the kitchen and returned them to Roose’s bedroom.They finished cleaning up the one or two things left before getting into Roose’s car and going to the school to pick the kids up.

The kids were excited to get picked up from school by Roose and Sansa together.They all went over to the park and Aurora and Dom played on the playground.They burned off a lot of energy while Roose and Sansa watched them.They all took a short walk around the park before heading to the Papa Marino’s to pick up the pizzas to bring home.

They got home and Aurora and Dom ran in to bring their book bags in.Roose carried the pizza boxes to the kitchen and set them on the counter.The kids ran into the kitchen, hugging Sansa’s legs.“Go wash you hands, please and then we can eat.”Sansa told them both with a hug and a smile.They hugged her back before walking over to the bathroom and washing their hands. Roose got the plates and salad out while Sansa got cups out and filled them with some ice water.Aurora and Dom came back and Sansa handed them the water cups take to the table. 

They all ate together and talked about their days.Roose and Sansa only said that they had gone grocery shopping together and worked on making some of the food for tomorrow.After dinner was done, the leftovers put away, and the dishes loaded in the dishwasher they got out Bananagrams.They played about four rounds together with each of them winning a game.Once they were done, they all went into the family room and pulled up The Little Mermaid.As they watched the movie, Dom looked between the TV and Sansa. 

“Aurora, I know what we can be for Halloween.” He said excitedly.

“What?”Aurora asked curiously.

“I’ll be Sebastian, you can be Flounder, your mom can be Ariel and my dad can be Prince Eric.”Dom said matter of factly.

“YES!”Aurora squealed loudly before turning to Sansa.“Please Momma?Can you make our costumes?” She asked pleading. 

“If that’s what you both really want to do for Halloween then I can definitely make them.”Sansa agreed.Roose sighed slightly. _How was this his life_.He hadn’t dressed up for Halloween in a long time. 

“Momma and I love Halloween.Momma makes the best costumes too so we’ll all look amazing together!”Aurora continued. 

“We can design it together.”Sansa said smiling as Dom hugged her.But seeing how excited Dom was to even have the idea of getting to be part of a _family_ costume theme.That made it all worth it to Roose.“We can figure everything out in the next few weeks.Your’s would be pretty easy Roose if you were all right with the idea.”She said turning to him with an enthusiastic and bright smile.He smiled back at her.

“Just let me know what you need and what you need me to do.”He said gently.

Once the movie was over and the kids got showered and ready for bed, Sansa and Roose went to get ready for bed. 

“Please tell me you’re not planning on having your Ariel costume by the bikini top and tail?”He asked.

“Roose,”She started.“Its Halloween in the North.Of course I’m not planning on my costume being the bikini top.We’d have to live in Dorne where its hot all the time to even start to justify that kind of a costume.”She kissed his cheek as he exhaled a sigh of relief.“What was that, Roose?” She chuckled a little.

“I’m a bit possessive and don’t want anyone seeing you in that manner.”Roose said gritting his teeth together a bit and frowning.Sansa chuckled again as she kissed his cheek before kissing his lips.

“I didn't really like showing off too much skin if I could help it before I met you. That’s not a part of who I am.”He kissed her a bit fiercely as he lifted her up onto the counter and stood between her legs.“I don’t mind when you see it though.Just you.”

“So which dress are you going with?” He asked her curiously.

“I was thinking the blue one.”She said with her eyes half-lidded.“You know, from the ‘Kiss the Girl’ song?”She said with a suggestive look and closing her legs around his waist. 

“And does this woman want me to kiss her?”Roose asked barely above a whisper, his voice so taut with control, Sansa could feel her core aching and wet.

“Yes.”Roose surged to kiss her deeply as she opened her mouth. She pushed away briefly to whip off her top and wiggle out of her pajama pants and underwear.He stripped off his clothes and locked the bathroom door just in case.He kneeled down and placed her wet core in front of his face before diving in enthusiastically.Roose teased and lapped at her wet folds while using his hands to steady her on the counter.She grabbed a wash cloth and stuffed it in her mouth to silence the sounds coming from her, using her other to play with her nipples. She came with a steady stream of pulses going through her body and Roose stepped up quickly to keep her from falling forward.She slumped against him, pulling the wash cloth out of her mouth and dropping it to the floor.

“Gods Roose.”She sighed.“Give me a minute.”She kept leaning on him and he ran his hands gently up and down her back.“Any chance you have a condom in here for a quickie?”She said nibbling on his earlobe.He pulled one out of the top drawer, opened it and she took it to pull onto his ready cock. He slid in easily in as she clung to him.“Gods Roose.I love how you fill me up so easily and make me come every time.”She whispered in his ear as he thrust in and out of her.Sansa gave a low moan.“I’ve never had anyone take care of me and my pleasure like you do.”Another low moan from both of them.“You’re the only one to do that for me, Roose.”They came quickly together their louder moans hidden by their kissing .He gently drew her down to the floor with him and they both laid there for a minute panting. 

“I care about you, Sansa.”Roose said quietly.

“I care about you too, Roose.”Sansa said.They waited another moment before Roose helpedSansa up and they showered quickly together.Roose had bought her shower products and put them in his shower.They brushed their teeth and got back into their pajamas before snuggling up and going to sleep.

Sansa and Roose woke up and let themselves lay there for a few minutes, just at peace with each other.“I’m not going to bring up that we’ve been staying over at each others places with my parents, but if they ask I’m not going to lie nor am I going to tell Aurora to keep it a secret.I want us to be open with each other, with the kids and with my family.”Sansa said looking at him and meeting his eyes.

“I want that too.I want them to like me and Domeric because I really like you and Aurora in both my life and Dom’s life.”Roose said showing some vulnerability. 

“I honestly think that so long as Aurora and I are happy and safe then they’re going to be happy.”She said seriously. 

“Ok.Let’s go start coffee.”They got up and went down to the kitchen.Roose started the coffee as Sansa pulled up her note. 

“We only really have to prep the fries, corn on the cob and salad.”She said as she checked over her list.“We can start cooking the burgers and chicken after my parents get here.”She kissed him softly as he returned it.The coffee finished brewing and Roose poured 2 mugs.They went outside and sat on the outdoor sofa.Roose had an arm around her shoulder and the other holding his coffee. Sansa had both hands curled around her mug and her head on his shoulder.They watched the sun rise together as they sipped their coffee together,Roose occasionally leaning down to kiss her cheek or forehead. 

Once the sun was up higher over the horizon, they got back up and went back in the house.They heard the movement of the kids getting up before they refilled their coffee and made eggs with cheese and veggies with a side of bacon and some biscuits that Sansa whipped up.Once breakfast was over, they picked up around the house and then got dressed.Dom and Aurora helped Sansa with preparing the salad ingredients while Roose got the potatoes cut up and ready for the fryer. 

Ned and Cat arrived at Roose’s house a little before 12.They brought a nice bottle of wine for Roose and Sansa and several new sketchbooks and a set of nice colored pencils each for Aurora and Dom.They all got along and got to know one another a little better.Roose took the burgers, chicken and corn all out to the grill.Ned accompanied him out to the grill with the cold beers while Sansa and Cat took the kids over to the playground in the backyard to watch them. 

“I’ve waited a long time for Sansa to find someone that makes her and Aurora happy.”Ned said quietly. 

“I’ve waited a while to find someone too, Mr. Stark.I had to think of my son too.One of the best decisions I have ever made in my life has been the move here and meeting your daughter and granddaughter.”Roose took a sip of his beer. “I wouldn’t have suggested this lunch at my home, no less, if I wasn’t as serious as she was about the strong possibility of a future together with our children.”He took a deep breath.“I care for Sansa and Aurora, Mr. Stark.I plan on keeping them safe and happy.”Roose said as he looked Ned in the eye.Ned took a sip of his beer and nodded seriously.

“That’s most of what I care about.You keep my girls and your son happy and you and me will never have an issue.”Ned said gently.

“That’s what I try and have succeeded to do so far, Mr. Stark.”Roose said meeting Ned’s eyes. 

“Ned.You can call me Ned.” Ned told Roose with an accepting tone.

“Did Sansa tell you that I’m a mystery writer as well, Ned?”Roose said with a raised eyebrow.

“No, she did not.I can’t say I’ve heard of Roose Bolton, mystery author.”Ned said a little sarcastically. 

“That’s because I don’t write under my real name.My nom de plume is Rogar Dreadfort.”Roose said sounding self satisfied. 

“Well, I’ll be…”Ned looked at him with his mouth hanging open and with disbelief.“I guess this is my life now…My daughter is dating my favorite author.”He muttered to himself.Ned clapped him on the back and finished his beer.“Sometime I’m going to sit down with you and I’m going to pick your brain and ask you all the questions I can think of ever wanting to ask.”

“I would welcome it, Ned.”Roose said smiling as the food finished cooking. 

Lunch went by quickly and without any other incidents from there.Ned and Cat had extended an invitation to Sansa and Roose and the kids to come over to Winterfell sometime the next weekend just to come see the dogs and walk around the National Park near there with the waterfalls and Wolfswood.They agreed to a day trip over together and Cat beamed at them.Dom and Aurora broke out the new sketchpads and colored pencils and sent Cat and Ned home with a few pictures between the 2 of them.Cat gushed at how wonderful Dom’s picturesof some flowers were and praised Aurora’s picture of Shaggy and Summer. 

Cat and Ned said goodbye in the early evening.As Sansa walked them back to their car with a small container with some pie and brownies for her younger brothers, Ned stopped her.“I like him Sansa.He seems to have a good level head on his shoulders and doesn’t hurt that he’s apparently my favorite author!”Ned said side-eying Sansa.

“I couldn’t have you buttered up to him too fast.I knew you’d at least want to do you Alpha-Male-Dad thing. So this way you got to do both.”Sansa said with a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m glad you did it that way.I trust him with you both.Take care Lemoncake.We’ll see you all next weekend and we love you.”Ned said before hugging Sansa and getting int the car. Sansa rejoined Roose and the kids at the door as they all waved goodbye to Ned and Cat.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night after Ned and Cat left, Dom and Aurora watched a movie with Sansa and Roose.Everyone was cuddled up on the couch together and munched on snacks and leftovers from lunch for dinner. 

After they got the kids to bed, they showered, got dressed in their PJs and cuddled together. 

“What are the both of you doing over autumn break?”Sansa asked looking over at him.

“We hadn’t really planned anything.I was originally thinking of taking Dom on a trip somewhere within a few hours away.” Roose answered. 

“Would you be interested in doing something with Aurora and I?”Sansa asked hopeful and nervous at the same time.It would be a big step to go on a family trip together. 

“I’d like it if we all went on a trip together.”Roose said softly.

“I would too.”Sansa said with a soft kiss. 

“Where do you want to go?”Roose asked tucking her close to him and kissing her head.

“Would White Harbor be too far to go?”Sansa asked.

“No, I think that’s just far away enough.”Roose answered.

“If my parents agree, we could leave Tuesday afternoon.Then we’d have Wednesday, Thursday and part of Friday of autumn break with us and the kids.We could have my parents meet up with us and take the kids up to Winterfell Friday.Then Friday night, Saturday and Sunday morning, we'd have to ourselves.The kids get to have all sorts of fun and have some time away from us. Honestly, I think my parents will love it too.”Sansa suggested.

“That is brilliant.”Roose said before kissing her deeply.“We can ask the kids in the morning if they’re interested and then if they want to you can ask your parents if they might be able to do your idea.”They kissed a little more before they yawned, cuddled up together and fell asleep.

In the morning, Dom and Aurora went and gently snuggled into their own parent’s side. Roose and Sansa woke up when they felt the small hands of their kids next to them.“Good morning Ror.”Sansa said softly with a kiss to her head.Roose sat up so that his back was leaning onto a pillow against the headboard.

“Good morning, Momma.”Aurora told her quietly with a soft kiss to Sansa’s cheek.

“Good morning, Dom.”Sansa said leaning over Roose to give Dom a kiss on the head before leaning over to Roose and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Good morning Roose.”She said with a smile as she leaned into Roose’s side.

Roose and Dom both gave her a soft “Good morning” back.Aurora and Dom sprawled out at the foot of the bed. “Dom and Aurora, Sansa and I were talking about autumn break last night and wanted to know if you were both interested in having a family trip together somewhere.”Roose asked.

Aurora and Dom smiled broadly and high-fived.“Yes!”They both shouted loudly. 

“Would you both like to go to White Harbor?”Sansa asked.

“Yes, we could go to the zoo and the museum.”Dom said excitedly. 

“That sounds like lots of fun!”Aurora said happily. 

“We can figure out what we want to do over the next week or two.”Sansa said smiling.“But right now, my darlings, it is time to go make breakfast.”Dom and Aurora scrambled off the bed as Sansa kissed Roose before getting out of bed.Roose passed her a sweater of his and she put it on as they headed downstairs.“What do we want for breakfast?”Sansa asked as Roose started the coffee.

“We could do pancakes?”Roose suggested with a small smile. 

“Oh pancakes!” Both kids said excitedly.

“Can you pass me the mix and the other ingredients.”Sansa pulled out a large bowl.“Dom and Aurora, what do you want in your pancakes?” 

“Can I have chocolate chips Momma?”Aurora asked. 

“Me too?”Dom asked. 

“Of course.”Sansa said.“Roose?” 

“Strawberries.”He said pulling out the bag of mini chocolate chips, the large container of strawberries from the fridge, a cutting board and a knife.Sansa mixed up the pancake batter and got the griddle going as Roose cut up the strawberries.Sansa made the pancakes for Dom and Aurora first.Then she wiped the griddle clean and made hers and Roose’s strawberry pancakes.He passed her a mug of coffee with a soft kiss.The whole scene was super domestic and comfortable.

“Hey kiddos,” Sansa started.“Both of your birthdays are coming up and since your birthdays are so close together, would you both be interested in having a joint birthday so we can celebrate both of you?”

Dom and Aurora looked at each other.

“I’m good with that if you are.”Dom told her.

“I think that would be fun!” Aurora exclaimed

“Think about what theme you both would want over maybe the next week and what presents you might want to ask for.”Sansa told them. 

“What do you mean, Sansa?”Dom asked her.

“You know how you would give me a few things you wanted for your birthday and Sevenmas?”Roose asked him. 

“Yes.”Dom said nodding.

“Well, I have a lot of brothers and sisters and Aurora’s grandma and grandpa and they’ll all get her and now you too something, even if some of them are smaller things.Or some of them will plan to do things with you both, like go to a sports game or a day trip or something.”Sansa explained.

“Uncle Robb likes sports games so he’ll take me to different games and we’ll have fun that way.”Aurora said as Dom nodded.

“I can try to think of things.” Dom said as he smiled up at Sansa. 

“Good.I can make more treats for your class to celebrate both of you too.So we can double check what rules Mr. Luwin has for them.”Sansa said with a smile.“And then I can make your favorite cake or dessert for the family party.”

“I got a strawberry cake last year and it was sooo good.”Aurora shared.

“There’s a school bake sale coming up in about 2 weeks and I try to make a bunch of different things and various cupcake flavors so you can try out a bunch of different things then.”

“Can we make things with you both for that?” Roose asked seriously.

“Of course.We can use my kitchen since I’ve already got a lot of the supplies.”Sansa said with a smile.

“That sounds perfect, Sansa.”Dom said happily.

They all ate together at the table and after breakfast the kids finished their little bit of homework before Sansa and Aurora went back home.Dom and Roose waved good-bye to Sansa and Aurora.

“I miss them when they’re not with us, dad.”Dom said sadly. 

“I do too.”Roose admitted softly.

They got through another week of school and work.Roose came over Wednesday morning for a lengthy time together having sex.She asked if it would be easier to just have them all stay with her parents for Saturday night and to take 1 car.He agreed and they planned to have Sansa pick Roose and Dom up Saturday morning.They’d meet up with Ned, Cat and Rickon first and then Jon, Theon and Bran would be by for dinner later.

On Saturday, Sansa and Aurora had their overnight bags in the trunk.They went over and picked up Roose and Dom. Dom and Aurora read some books in the back seat as Roose and Sansa sat up front and talked quietly.When they were close to getting there, Dom and Aurora put their books away.Sansa parked the car in the driveway.Dom and Aurora unbuckled and Aurora waited with Roose as Dom went over to Sansa. 

“Sansa.I have a question.” He asked.

“Yeah, Dom.What is it?”She asked him bending down.

“What if they don’t like me?”He asked uncertainly.

“Oh baby.”She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.Aurora saw Sansa hugging Dom and went over to them, tugging Roose with her.“They will love you because I love you and Aurora loves you.”Aurora hugged Dom tightly. 

“I think my aunts and uncles will like you, but you tell momma if anyone says anything you don’t like or anything makes you uncomfortable.”Aurora told him reassuringly. 

Roose watched as Sansa and Aurora treated his son like family and reassured him of his place there today. He smiled at them.Sansa took Aurora’s and Dom’s hands and began walking to the house.The door opened and Cat and Ned came out to meet them. 

“Welcome to our home, Roose and Domeric.”Cat said warmly hugging Domeric.He held on soaking in the love and affection that Cat tried to pour into her hug.Ned turned to Roose. 

“Can I help you bring in the bags?” Ned asked.Roose opened the trunk to Sansa’s car.Ned took Dom and Aurora’s bags as Roose got his and Sansa’s out.Sansa and Aurora went in with Cat and Dom as Ned and Roose followed them in to the house. Cat took Dom and Aurora to the kitchen and Sansa stayed with Ned and Roose. 

“Dad.Aurora and Dom will stay in her room and Roose will stay with me.” Sansa said with no room for argument.Ned closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Fine.”Ned said.

“Thanks, Dad.”Sansa said as she and Roose followed him upstairs. They stopped at a bedroom with 2 twin beds and Ned set down Dom’s and Aurora’s bags.Sansa took Roose’s hand and pulled him to the room next door.He set their bags on the bed. 

“It’ll be fine.”Sansa told him with a soft kiss. 

“I’m just nervous.I want to make a good impression on your family.”Roose admitted quietly.

“I think you will.You’re great with the kids and you make me so happy.”Sansa reassured him.She kissed him softly again and they went back down to the family room.They saw Rickon already with Dom and Aurora petting Shaggydog.The old dog was lying on the floor looking so content with having 3 sets of hands petting and loving him.Sansa came over and scratched the dog’s head while Roose came and laid a gentle hand on the dog. 

“Rickon, this is Roose.Roose, this is my youngest brother, Rickon.”Sansa said gently making the introductions.Rickon held out a hand to Roose. 

“Glad to meet you Roose.Aurora already introduced me to Domeric here.He seems to be doing wonderfully well with Shaggy here.”Rickon said nicely. 

“I do like animals, Rickon.”Dom admitted smiling as Shaggy licked at Dom’s hands. 

“You all ready for a walk?”Sansa asked Roose, Aurora and Dom. 

“Yeah, Sansa.”Dom said taking her hand.Aurora took Roose’s hand.They all went out with Cat, Ned and Rickon for a walk out in the path in the woods for a bit.Ned, Cat and Rickon got to know Roose and Dom a little better.Rickon loved hanging out with Dom and Aurora once they got back to the house.They played a few games while Ned, Cat, Sansa and Roose all got things prepped for dinner.

“Mom, Dad.Roose and I were planning on taking the kids down to White Harbor over break.”Sansa said as she and Roose sliced smoothly through the potatoes. 

“Oh that’ll be fun.”Cat said happily.“Ned and I could come down and bring Aurora and Dom back up early for a day or 2 if you both wanted some time together without the kids.”

“Oh, that’d be awesome, Mom.Thanks!”Sansa said happily with a smile to her mother before she subtly squeezed Roose’s hand.“The kids are going to do a joint birthday party so we’ll forward a few things they might like over once they make their lists.”

“That sounds perfect Sansa.”Ned said cheerfully. 

About 10 minutes before Jon, Theon and Bran were going to arrive, Sansa went over to Dom. 

“The ones coming tonight should be here soon, so please let me or your dad know if anyone says anything. I don’t think they will, but just in case.” Dom hugged Sansa. 

“Thanks Sansa.”He whispered to her.

“You’re very welcome Dom.”Sansa told him warmly.He took her hand and they went over to Aurora.“Aurora, can you and Dom help set the table? You’ll sit between me and Uncle Rickon and Dom can sit between me and his dad.”

“Sounds good Momma.”Aurora said smiling.Dom and Aurora set the table without any issues.Jon, Theon and Bran all arrived just as dinner was finished.Sansa greeted them all at the door and took a moment to talk to Theon. 

“You will be on your best behavior this evening or so help me gods you will regret it.”Sansa said seriously as Theon looked at her.

“I promise to be on my best behavior.”He said looking at her seriously, with no joking at all to his expression.“You haven’t dated at all since Edd and you deserve to be happy.I know it must be serious if he’s met mum and dad and they’ve given him the thumbs up.”He said with a warm smile. 

“I do like him a lot and our kids get along really well.”Sansa said beaming at Theon.They went to the kitchen and Sansa made introductions.Everyone was very agreeable and got along really well.Dinner went by smoothly with everyone and Dom beamed up at Sansa, happy that he was accepted easily by her family.They all played some family friendly games after dinner before dessert.Jon, Bran and Theon left after dessert.Jon asked to talk to her before he left. 

“I’m glad to see you clearly so happy again.”He said smiling while he hugged her. 

“It’s a nice change.He treats me really well and the kids are fantastic together.”She admitted to him. 

“I’m really happy for you Sans.”He said breaking away.By that point in the night it was time to get the kids to bed.Roose and Sansa got them ready for bed before tucking them in. 

“Did you have a good time Dom?”She asked quietly.

“Yeah.I really liked meeting your family.They were really cool.”He said with a yawn.“Good night Dad n Sansa n Ror.”

“Night momma, Roose n Dom.”Aurora said as she closed her eyes.Sansa gave each of them a kiss to the forehead and tucked their blankets a little farther up. 

“Good night, Aurora.Good night, Domeric.”She turned on the small nightlight in the corner as Roose turned out the light.She blew a kiss to them both before shutting the door. 

They went back down to the family room and chatted with her parents for a little while before Cat went to bed.Roose answered a few of Ned’s questions about his books and promised if he wrote down any more that he thought of they could have a discussion at a later point.Ned went to bed and Roose and Sansa went to her room.They showered and got in their pajamas before winding down next to each other in her bed.She turned the light on her side of the bed off and Roose did the same on his.

“Good night, Roose.”Sansa said as she settled in his arms. 

“Good night, Sansa.”He whispered quietly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me interest feedback on this! I have a vague idea of some plots for this, but this is my WIPiest WIP I currently have.


End file.
